Dia Didalam 'KITA'
by Shiruetto Revi
Summary: Hey Natsu. Bagaimana jika guci tersebut terkena hantaman yang sangat keras? Apakah guci tersebut mampu menahannya untuk tidak pecah berkeping-keping? Apakah guci tersebut akan baik-baik saja walaupun terkena hantaman yang sekalipun selevel dengan badai Tornado?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dia Didalam Kita.**

**by : ReviKrd.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa kau tau Natsu?**

**Cinta seseorang itu diibaratkan dengan sebuah guci langka nan cantik yang berharga sangat mahal. Dilihat dari manapun akan terlihat sangat eksotis dan anggun. Berbagai corak dan warna semakin memperindah tampilan, bahkan pemiliknya semakin menyukainya.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy mengendarai mobilnya dengan perlahan. Manik hazelnutnya yang begitu teduh dan menentramkan tampak menatap jalanan dengan lurus. Sesekali ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri memandangi para pejalan kaki yang terlihat sangat antusias dan semangat menjalani harinya. Tak lupa beberapa anak berseragam yang terlihat riang dengan senyuman yang mengembang pada bibir mungilnya.

Ah.. mengapa ia menjadi sangat merindukan masa-masa itu.

Masa dimana ia selalu dimanja oleh ayah dan ibunya. Merasakan hangat dan lembut belaian orang tua yang selalu menyayanginya. Bermain-main dan bercanda tanpa sebuah beban berat dipundak. Berlarian menikmati indahnya hidup yang selalu diisi dengan tawa ditengah-tengah keluarga yang sangat harmonis. Yang saat itu ia tau hanyalah bermain, bermain, dan bermain. Masih belum mengerti tentang apa artinya permasalahan orang dewasa.

Sungguh menyenangkan.

Tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum mengingat semua kenangan indah bersama orang tuanya yang kini telah meninggalkan dirinya. Takdir begitu pahit yang harus ia jalani seorang diri ketika mengetahui kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai meninggal dunia. Ah.. sebenarnya untuk apa hidup jika pada akhirnya harus mati dan meninggalkan orang yang sangat menyayangi kita? apa gunanya hidup ketika merasakan saat menuju tahap kedewasaan yang disambut dengan berbagai masalah hidup?

Itulah manusia. Tak ada yang bisa menebak takdir apa yang telah dituliskan Tuhan untuk kita di dalam sebuah buku takdir. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menjalaninya dengan penuh kesabaran dan keikhlasan. Tapi bagaimana jika serentetan permasalahan tak kunjung usai bagaikan badai yang terus menerus menampari daratan bumi hingga menyisakan berbagai puing-kehancuran dan bekas yang terbuka lebar?

Entahlah. Karena semua orang mempunyai takaran kesabaran masing-masing.

Lucy masih fokus mengendarai mobilnya yang entah menuju kemana. Pandangan matanya terlihat sedikit sendu karena masalah yang sedang menimpanya. Di tangan kirinya, ia menggenggam sebuah lipatan kertas kecil berwarna putih bersih jika tampak dari luar. Ada sebuah goresan tinta pena hitam yang berada didalamnya yang entah bermakna apa.

Rambut pirangnya menjuntai bak sebuah mahkota nan indah yang terpasang rapi dan sangat cocok dengan parasnya. Wajahnya masih tetap cantik walaupun telah dimakan usia. Bibir seksinya menambah kesan pesona pada dirinya. Tak lupa sebuah dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna orange membuat tampilan dirinya sangat anggun dan elegan.

.

**Dunia itu adalah tempat mainnya orang dewasa. Tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapinya. Menjadi seorang yang dewasa untuk menjalani berbagai kepahitan dan berbagai permasalahan hidup.**

**Ataukah tetap menjadi anak-anak untuk tak menghiraukan segalanya.**

**.**

Setidaknya itulah pesan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi kepadanya. Ayahnya. Sebuah pesan yang bermakna mendalam bagi dirinya dan menjadi sebuah semangat agar ia selalu kuat dalam menjalani sesosok takdir yang dinamakan dengan kehidupan. Walaupun dunia dan seisinya sangat indah jika dilihat dari sekilas saja, bukan berarti semua permasalahan juga akan indah dan berjalan mulus dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Bayangkan saja jika kehidupan itu sebuah kertas putih yang sangat monoton dan membosankan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?

Tapi pada kenyataannya, kehidupan itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai warna yang sanggup memperindah kertas putih tersebut. Tangis, tawa, duka, suka semuanya ditorehkan dengan warna masing-masing. Sehingga kehidupan kita tak hanya itu-itu saja. Kadang kala kehidupan itu seperti kertas soal ujian yang sangat rumit dalam menyelesaikannya. Antara bayang-bayang lulus atau tidak.

Tangan Lucy bergerak untuk membuka lipatan kertas tersebut. Terpampanglah sederetan kata bervariasi dengan angka-angka yang menyatu dalam sebuah petunjuk. Ya itu adalah sebuah alamat yang akan ia tuju.

Hey?

Bolehkah bertanya?

Bagaimana jika ada seorang 'wanita' pengganggu yang merusak rumah tanggamu dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai?

Bagaimana jika wanita itu dengan seenaknya masuk dalam kehidupanmu dan kemudian membuat rumah tanggamu benar-benar dalam keadaan kritis?

Apakah akan memakinya?

Apakah akan menyebutnya sebagai pengganggu dan perusak hubungan?

Dan apakah akan langsung memarahi wanita tersebut?

Entahlah. Yang pasti Lucy belum tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Beberapa menit lagi ia akan sampai pada alamat yang tertera di lipatan kertas tersebut. Dan beberapa menit lagi ia kan bertemu dengan 'seseorang' wanita yang telah menjadi misteri dalam kehidupannya. Ya wanita yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam rumah tangganya yang telah berlangsung selama sepuluh tahun. Dan juga wanita yang dicintai suaminya.

**.**

**Natsu? **

**Yang harus kau ketahui, guci itu sangatlah rapuh. Tidak sekuat dari apa yang kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Terlihat indah namun tak akan menjamin. Sekali hentakan kecil saja akan membuatnya retak dan meninggalkan bekas permanen pada retakan tersebut.**

**Maka dari itu kita harus menjaganya agar tak retak karena sebuah hentakan yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu.**

**.**

Ia mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki sebuah kawasan perumahan elite yang terbilang cukup mahal dan megah. Tampak disana jajaran pohon palem dan jajaran rumput membingkai luasnya halaman perumahan tersebut. Manik hazelnya bergantian menatap kertas tersebut dan papan penanda blok dan nomor masing-masing rumah.

Setelah cukup lama ia berputar-putar mencari rumah yang bersangkutan. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah rumah bercat putih bersih dengan beberapa ornamen ukiran indah disetiap sudutnya. Ia masih tampak memandangi rumah tersebut, perlahan tangannya meraih kunci mobil yang masih menggantung pada tempatnya dan mematikan mesin mobil tersebut.

Ia menarik Nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan sesosok wanita yang menjadi 'pengganggu' rumah tangganya. Wanita yang selama ini diam-diam berhubungan dengan suami tercintanya. Yang cukup membuat dirinya terasa syok saat mendengar kabar tersebut dari mulut rekan kerja suaminya.

Ah ia mulai penasaran dengan wanita tersebut.

Penasaran dengan sosok wanita yang telah memikat suaminya. Apakah lebih muda darinya? Apakah lebih cantik darinya? Ataukah mungkin mempunyai kelebihan yang tak ia punya sehingga suaminya bisa tertarik dengan wanita tersebut.

Ia memanndangi dirinya sendiri pada cermin mobil yang menggantung diatas lagit-lagit mobilnya. Ia masih sangat cantik. Bahkan bertambah cantik. Ia juga menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap langsing dan enak dipandang oleh suaminya. Tak lupa ia juga berbakat dalam memasak dan juga kegiatan rumahan lainnya.

Lucy menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan hemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Berharap ia dapat menenangkan dadanya yang sedikit bergemuruh dan berdetak tak normal seperti biasanya.

Setelah ia memantapkan hatinya, ia bergegas membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Lucy melangkahkan kakinya pelan namun terkesan mantap menuju halaman luas rumah tersebut. Ia sesikit ragu dan juga was-was bagaimana jika ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dihadapan wajita itu. Sesampainua di depan pintu besar rumah tersebut, tanpa kendali otaknya yangan kanannya menekan bel pada samping pintu rumah.

.xXx.

Kini ia berada di dalam sebuah ruang tamu yang cukup mewah dengan berbagai koleksi barang yang mungkin bernilai ratusan juta. Aih.. benar-benar barang yang sangat berharga fantastis. Lucy menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri guna menikmati suasanya yang cukup nyaman pada ruangan tersebut. Cat putihnya terkesan sangat anggun dengan berbagai bingkai foto yang menampakkan foto-foto yang indah.

Dia-wanita itu- sedang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Penampilannya yang terlihat acak-acakan, dengan postur tubuh tak lebih tinggi dari Lucy. Mereka saling menatap untuk menilai siapa yang lebih cantik, seksi dan tentunya lebih muda dan menarik. Yah walaupun akhinya semuanya berada dipihak Lucy.

Lucy menduga wanita itu lebih tua darinya sekitar lima sampai enam tahun. Wajahnya yang sedikit lebih dewasa, manik mata yang berwarna navy blue serta rambut silver pendek yang meruncing pada bagian poni pendeknya. Tanpa makeup dan juga polesan lain yang memperindah parasnya. Sebuah rokok terselip diantara kedua jari tangannya yang ia hisap selama 20 detik sekali. Asap rokok yang keluar dari bibirnya menandakan ia tengah menikmati benda nikotin tersebut.

Penampilan wanita itu tidak bisa dibilang feminim, bahkan terlihat seperti wanita urakan dengan celana jeans yang terlihat agak kusam, kaos putih dengan lubang leher sampai menyingkap pundak mulusnya. Dan juga tentunya penampilannya sangatlah kusut. Menandakan bahwa ia baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

Berbeda dengan Lucy, ia mengenakan dress selutut dan mengekspos kaki jenjangnya tampak indah tanpa noda atau bekas luka lainnya. Serta sepasang high heels menambah kesempurnaan penampilan dirinya. Tak lupa rambut pirang sepinggul tergerai dengan bebas.

Lucy tampak heran seakan-akan terdapat tanda tanya besar didalam otaknya. Apa sebenarnya kelebihan wanita ini hingga Natsu memilihnya menjadi kekasihnya? apa tidak memilih wanita lainnya yang mungkin umurnya lebih muda dan lebih cantik darinya. Ia yakin masih banyak yang lebih baik darinya diluar sana dan bukan seperti yang sekarang berada dihadapannya.

Suasana di sekitar mereka hening tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Rasanya lidah Lucy terasa kelu untuk memulai pembicaraan. Bagaimana tidak, ia berhadapan dengan wanita yang juga dicintai oleh suaminya selama tiga bulan ini.

"Apa kau berpikir untuk meninggalkannya?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari mulut wanita tersebut membuat Lucy sedikit tersentak dan bingung.

Bagaimana bisa wanita itu bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan berharap pada Lucy jika akan meninggalkannya. Apa yang sebenarnya wanita itu pikirkan? itu berarti ia memang sengaja menghancurkan rumah tangganya bersama Natsu.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkannya." ucap wanita itu.

Lagi-lagi Lucy terhenyak mendengar pernyataan dari wanita tersebut. Apa maksudnya? pertama pertanyaannya yang terkesan memojokkannya, dan sekarang ia meminta Lucy untuk tak meninggalkannya.

"Dia lebih bahagia jika berada denganmu." ucapan Lucy sangat konyol. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu.

"Itu tak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan." Wanita itu menghisap rokok dan kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Aku takkan pernah sanggup jika harus menggantikan posisimu.."

"Mungkin saja ia menginginkan kita berdua." Lagi-lagi bibir Lucy mengucapkan sebuah kata konyol.

"Jika kau tidak berkeberatan, akupun begitu." ujarnya santai.

Nah sekarang Lucy. Karena kebodohanmu, kau tak bisa lagi berkutik.

.

**Hey Natsu.**

**Bagaimana jika guci tersebut terkena hantaman yang sangat keras? **

**Apakah guci tersebut mampu menahannya untuk tidak pecah berkeping-keping?**

**Apakah guci tersebut akan baik-baik saja walaupun terkena hantaman yang sekalipun selevel dengan badai Torpedo?**

**.**

Pendapat Lucy tetang wanita lain yang menjadi kekasih suaminya itu terkuak saat tiga bulan yang lalu ia mendapat kabar tentang rekan kerja Natsu yang juga sahabat baiknya menceritakan bahwa Natsu sering sekali keluar saat jam istirahat. Sahabatnya juga mengira jika Natsu akan makan siang bersama dengan Lucy atau anak-anak mereka. Namun Lucy menyangkal saat ia tak merasa diajak makan siang bersama dengan Natsu.

Semuanya terkuak dan jelas kebenarannya saat mereka sedang melakukan hubungan intim. Secara tak sengaja Natsu mendesahkan nama wanita lain yang jelas-jelas Lucy mendengarnya. Seketika gairahnya bercinta anjlok dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka terdiam tanpa sepatah kata dan tak ada salah satu diantaranya membicarakan hal tersebut. Pada akhirmya Lucy bergegas mengambil kembali piyamanya dan mengungsi di kamar buah hati mereka sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sejak saat itu kepalanya terus berputar, siapakah gerangan wanita yang namanya didesahkan oleh suaminya tersebut? Dan ia memulai mencari tau dan informasi dari wanita tersebut.

Setelah malam itu hubungan mereka mulai merenggang. Natsu yang tak berusaha meminta maaf atau sekedar meluruskan permasalahannya pada Lucy. Ia hanya diam dan tak sedikitpun mencoba mengerti perasaan Lucy saat itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya berpura-pura bersandiwara seolah-olah tak ada apa-apa di depan kedua anak-anak mereka.

Sampai pada akhirnya Natsu sepulang bekerja dan mendekati Lucy yang tengah duduk sambil menonton siaran televisi.

**Flashback.**

_"Lucy maafkan aku.." Natsu membuka pembicaraan._

_"Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan nada,yang sedikit ditekankan._

_"Untuk semuanya, maafkan aku.. aku memang mempunyai wanita lain yang juga aku cintai seperti dirimu.. aku tak ingin kehilanganmu dan jugakehilangannya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan keluargaku yang sudah ku perjuangkan selama bersamamu, tapi jujur saja aku tak bisa meninggalkannya." jelasnya tanpa merasa bersalah._

_Lucy terdiam._

_Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu berkata demikian. Laki-laki yang telah bersamanya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu mengikatkan sebuah benang merah dan berjanji bersamanya, tak akan menhianatinya. Kini telah melupakan janji yang telah ia ucap didepan pastur dan para saksi, serta ayah dan ibunya?_

_Bagaimana bisa?_

_"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintai dua orang sekaligus Natsu? apakah kau tak menyangka jika diriku merasakan kesakitan ini sendirian? ah.. bahkan kau tak memperdulikanku." cerca Lucy._

_"Lucy.. bagaimana jika kau berada diposisiku saat ini? kuharap kau mengerti diriku."_

_Kurang semengerti apakah Lucy kepadanya? apakah selama sepuluh tahun ini tak membuktikan apa-apa kepadanya? Lantas selama sepuluh tahun ini ia menganggapnya sebagai apa?_

_"Siapa dia? " tanya Lucy acuh. Ia terlihat menahan air matanya._

_"Kau tak perlu mengetahui siapa dia."_

**Flashback end**

Sebuah pengakuan bodohnya yang tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah kepada Lucy. Lucy tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan suaminya tersebut. Ia juga tak pernah mengerti apa sebenarnya jalan pikiran Natsu. Itu terlalu rumit dan membingungkan ketika dipikirkan.

Sampai akhirnya Lucy diam-diam mencari tau tentang wanita tersebut melalui beberapa teman kepercayaannya dan juga berbagai informasi dari rekan kerja suaminya. Namun nihil. Tak ada yang mengetahui identitas wanita tersebut.

Hingga ia hampir berputus asa melakukan pencarian tentang wanita tersebut. Lucy tak pernah berpikiran jika Natsu akan mempunyai wanita lain yang menjadi simpanannya. Setelah peristiwa kelam malam itu, saat Natsu mendesahkan nama seorang wanita lain selain dirinya membuat emosi Lucy tak terkontrol. Ia sering uring-uringan dan juga marah-marah. Apakah ia harus meminta cerai saja dari Natsu?

Ah terlalu banyak yang harus dikorbankan. Ia tak mau anak-anak menjadi korban perpisahan mereka. Lagi pula Lucy masih membutuhkan Natsu untuk membantu mengurus kedua buah hatinya. Akan tetapi jika ia terus bertahan seperti ini tidakkah terlalu menyakitkan?

Sampai akhirnya Lucy menemukan sebuah petunjuk tentang siapa, apa dan keberadaan wanita tersebut. Ia ingat kebiasaan suaminya yang baru-baru ini gemar membeli majalah pariwisata yang terbit setiap minggunya. Ia mengambil majalah tersebut dan terpampanglah sebuah nama berukuran besar pada suatu halaman. Nama itu sama seperti nama yang Natsu panggil di sela-sela desahannya. Disana, dan juga beberapa informasi tentang pekerjaan dan juga alamat rumah wanita tersebut.

.

**Bagaimana Natsu? **

**Apakah kau tau jawaban dari pertanyaanku?**

**Apakah terlalu mudah bagimu untuk mengungkapkan jawaban tersebut kepadaku sehingga lidahmu terasa kelu untuk mengatakannya?**

**.**

"Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Sejak ia memberikan bantuan kepada para petualang wanita untuk menyeponsori kegiatan mereka. Saat itu ia berkata kepadaku bahwa ia melakukan hubungan ini atas keinginannya sendiri. Saat kutanya mengapa, ia menjawabnya dengan nada keseriusannya. Dan saat ku tanya bagaimana jika kau tau tentang hubungan ini, ia menjawab tidak apa-apa dan keputusan semuanya ada padamu. Jika kau meminta bercerai dengannya akan ia lakukan, apapun asal membuatmu bahagia." jelas wanita itu santai.

Tak ada sedikitpun mimik wajah penyesalan yang tertempal disana. Hanya datar dan juga biasa. Lucy sempat berpikir wanita ini bukanlah wanita sembarangan. Ia sadar wanita di depannya ini sangatlah berbeda, bahkan kontras dengan dirinya. Ia juga sempat berpikir bahwa para suami yang berselingkuh adalah mereka yang mencari seorang wanita yang sanggup melengkapi kekurangan istri mereka.

Dan apa? Natsu siap bercerai jika Lucy memintanya bercerai. Dia tega mengorbankan istri dan anaknya demi wanita seperti ini yang jelas tak ada sisi feminimnya? apa sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan? Lucy menarik nafas panjang guna menenangkan emosi yang sedang bergejolak di dadanya. Jika saja ia menuruti emosinya ia pasti akan memaki-maki wanita tersebut tanpa ampun.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya enteng.

"Sadarkah kau, kau telah merusak rumah tangga seseorang?"

"Hmm.. hanya saja pemahamanku tak seperti pemahamanmu yang mengharuskan seseorang setia kepada satu pasangan saja.."

Wanita itu menjawab dengan entengnya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Seketika gejolak emosinya kian bertambah membuatnya ingin sekali melancarkan serangan mematikan. Namun apa mau dikata, pertanyaannya yang ia katakan kepada wanita tersebut sukses dijawab dengan gampang dan enteng. Seakan-akan perasaan seseorang bukanlah patokan yang digunakan untuk membangun sebuah komitmen. Dan wanita itu menganggap komitmen hanyalah sebuah peraturan yang tak harus dilakukan dan ditepati.

Pemahaman seperti apakah itu? pantas saja ia berani sekali mengganggu rumah tangganya.

Lucy masih mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang terus bertambah. Kurang sedikit saja ia akan meledak. Untung saja ia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan tidak lepas kendali. Mengingat ia sedang berada di rumah yang bukan miliknya.

"Kenapa Natsu harus memilihmu? bukan wanita yang lainnya saja.." ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Lucy.

"Heh?" wanita itu memandangi Lucy lekat-lekat dari kepala sampai kakinya.

"Kau itu pintar, cantik dan juga pastinya masih hangat saat berada diranjang. Aku juga percaya kau adalah wanita karir yang sukses dengan pekerjaanmu, selain itu kau juga pandai memasak.. hampir tak ada sedikitpun kekurangan yang berada pada dirimu. Tapi ada satu yang membuat Natsu berpaling darimu dan memutuskan untuk berhubungan denganku."

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

.xXx.

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah mewah tersebut dengan otaknya yang dipenuhi dengan pikirannya yang saling beradu. Setelah berbincang cukup lama dengan wanita tersebut, kini ia membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan ulang tentang apa yang ia bicarakan dengan wanita selingkuhan suaminya itu. Sebuah pengakuan tak terduga dari wanita itu yang tak Lucy pikirkan sebelumnya.

Kini pikirannya melayang jauh. Apakh iabenar-benar harus menceraikan suaminya yang telah menemani hidup dan sebagian hatinya? Itu terlalu berat dan terlalu cepat untuk diputuskan sekarang. Ia masih sangat mencintai pria itu. Tapi di sisi lain jika ia bertahan, apakah ia akan kuat menghadapi setiap kecemburuan dan rasa sakit hati yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya terbunuh.

Lantas bagaimana jika ia memilih untuk menceraikan Natsu?

Pilihan yang sangat berat. Sebaliknya Natsu juga tak akan membiarkan wanita itu meninggalkannya.

Jadi harus bagaimana?

Lucy yang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobil dan bergegas untuk meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Pikirannya sungguh kalut, hampir saja ia tak bisa berpikir jernih dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Rasa sakitnya?

Jangan ditanyakan seberapa besar rasa sakitnya. Pastinya sangatlah sakit sehingga menorehkan sebuah bekas luka menganga lebar tepat pada hatinya. Ingin sekali ia mencurahkan semuanya dengan menangis. Tapi itu sangat mustahil. Airmatanya tak mau lagi keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya. Entah mengapa.

Ia hanya ingin mencoba kuat dan tegar menghadapi apa yang ia alami saat ini. Kini hanya kedua buah hatinya yang sanggup mengobati kekecewaannya pada pria yang sangat ia cintai.

_"Ia hanya menginginkan waktu untuk bersama, bercanda dan tertawa, yang tanpa kau sadari itu sudah hilang didalam hubungan kalian yang semakin disibukkan dengan pekerjaan. "_

"_Bagaimana jika aku meminta kembali suamiku darimu nona Lisanna?"_

_"Terserah saja, tapi bagaimana jika Natsu tidak mau dengan keputusan yang kau ambil dan tetap mempertahankan hubungannya denganku Nyonya Lucy Dragneel? dan dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya,"_

Lucy memijit kepalanya yang terasa nyeri memikirkan ucapan wanita tadi yang membuatnya membatu. Yah bagaimana jika Natsu memilih menceraikannya daripada harus meninggalkan wanita itu?

Ah.. yang ia tau ternyata suaminya kini sudah berubah. Tak seperti saat mereka mengikat janji dulu. Seorang pria yang berjanji akan menemaninya dalam suka duka. Pria yang dengan tegasnya akan selalu melindungi dan tak akan menyakitinya.

Bullshit.

Lucy meracau sambil memukulkan tangannya pada stir mobil.

Secara tidak langsung wanita itu mengatakan kalau ia tak ingin kehilangan Natsu. Lucy tertawa garing diatas kesedihannya. Dengan sigap ia mengemudikan mobilnya untuk segera sampai dirumah dan beristirahat guna menenangkan kembali pikirannya.

**Natsu..**

**Seperti yang kuduga kau akan menjawab jika guci tersebut sangatlah rapuh.**

**Dengan satu hentakan badai Torpedo mampu menghancurkan hingga berkeping-keping dan mungkin saja sudah tak berbentuk menjadi sebuah guci yang indah yang selalu dibanggakan oleh pemiliknya.**

**Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu selaku dirimu adalah pemilik guci tersebut?**

**Membuangnya? ataukah memanfaatkannya kembali?**

**.**

**Membuangnya. Itulah jawabanmu.**

**Dan kau memilih membeli guci baru yang belum tentu keasliannya, belum tentu kualitasnya.**

**.**

Lucy tengah duduk disebuah balkon kamarnya dengan ditemani sebuah cangkir dengan dipenuhi oleh cairan hangat yang berwarna pekat. Tangannya membolak-balikkan sebuah majalah bulanan yang barusaja release dan langsung diserbu oleh para pengagum majalah tersebut. Untung saja ia masih mendapatkan satu majalah yang ia beli dari toko milik salah seorang sahabatnya.

Lucy menutup majalah tersebut dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

"Sudah satu tahun ya?"

Ia memandangi langit yang begitu luas dengan hamparan awan putih yang tampak menari-nari dengan indahnya. Tanpa kompromi otaknya memutar sebuah kenangan sebelas tahun silam. Kenangan indah yang sangat mengesankan baginya.

**Flashback.**

_Disebuah caffe kecil bernuansa outdoor yang berada disebuah sudut kota, Natau dan Lucy duduk berdua dibawah sinar rembulan yang dengan terangnya memberikan cahaya mengusir kegelapan malam. Mereka duduk disebuah meja makan kecil yang berada tak jauh dari counter pembayaran. Api yang menyala pada Lilin kecil berwarna merah tampak bergoyang-goyang terkena hembusan angin malam. Tak lupa beberapa orang musisi yang sedang berada pada panggung kecil memainkan sebuah lagu yang membuat para penikmat lagu terhipnotis akan kelembutan suara dan musik mereka._

_"Kau suka lagu itu?" tanya Natsu._

_Lucy yang dipergoki tengahmenikmati alunan lagu tersebut sedikitterkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Natsu. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum._

_Natsu menekuk wajahnya dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut._

_"Memangnya kenapa Natsu? lihat wajahmu begitu menggemaskan.." goda Lucy._

_"Isshhh.. suara seperti itu kau menyukainya? masih bagus suaraku Lucy.." jawab Natsuseraya mendengus._

_Lucy menaikkan alisnya. "Memangnya kau bisa bernyanyi Natsu?"_

_Natsu yang merasa diremehkan kemudian mendekati Lucy dan berbisik. "Jika kau sampai tersipu dengan suaraku, kau harus membayarku?"_

_"Membayar?"_

_"Ya, tentunya dengan menjawab laguku.." ujarnya._

_Sedetik kemudian ia beranjak ke panggung tersebut meninggalkan Lucy yang masih bingung dengan apa yang Natsu katakan kepadanya. Dialihkan pandangan matanya kearah panggung tepat pada pemuda bersurai pinkish yang sedang membawa sebuah gitar acoustic. Para pengunjung lainnya tak kalah menoleh kan kepala kearah Natsu yang sedang menyiapkan dan mengecek peralatan untuk bernyanyi._

_"Check.. baiklah malam ini saya akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu yang akan saya nyanyikan untuk seorang gadis yang sangat special." Natsu menunjuk Lucy dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sontak membuat para pengunjung saling menoleh kearah Lucy dan bertepuk tangan._

_Genjrengan dari gitar acousticnya begitu indah. Lucy bahkan tak menyangka kekasihnya itu piawai dalam memainkan musik dan bernyanyi. Semua pengunjung caffe tersebut terhanyut dalam permainan lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan._

**Love Oh baby my girl**

**Umaku wa ienai keredo**

**Todoketai shinken na omoi**

**Setsunaru kono chikai**

**Demo kan ga yokute tokku ni BAREtetari suru kana**

**Sou, sugu ni kimi ni todoketai**

**Nan kai mo ienai koto sa**

**Daiji na kotoba**

**Kiite hoshii koto ga arunda**

**Sou sa majime na hanashisa**

**Would you marry me?**

**Odoroita kimi ga**

**Totemo KIREI sa**

**Guuzen no deai ga ima**

**Unmei to yoberu ki ga mini coopera**

**Would you marry me?**

**Itoshii hito dakiyosete**

**Isshou hanasanai, I do**

**Donna toki mo, I do**

**Sekai ni owari ga kitemo, I do**

**Eien no ai my love**

**Ai ga sukoshi tarinakute (Kitto kawaranai)**

**Sabishikute dou shiyou mo nakute (Sotto kasanetai)**

**Kokoro ga furueru yoru ni wa (Motto aimini cooperai)**

**GYUTto dakishimete "amini coopereru" (Zutto mamoritai)**

**Hoshi no hikari (Isshou hanasanai)**

**Machi no akari (It's so beautiful love)**

**Asa ga kuru made Stay with me**

**.**

_Lantunan indah syair lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Natsu membuat beberapa pengunjung terbuai dengan lembutnya suara Natsu. Beberapa diantaranya malah tak mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap intens tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Terutama para gadis yang terlihat menikmati lagu tersebut._

_Sungguh._

_Baru kali ini Natsu memperdengarkan suara lembutnya kepada semua orang. Dan Lucy._

_Lihat saja dia, tatapan manik matanya antara percaya dan tidak sekaligus perasaan yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Memang sangat indah. Membuat pikirannya sangat rileks._

_Ia tak menyangka kekasihnya sehebat ini bernyanyi._

_Natsu masih terus bernyanyi sambil menggenjreng gitar yang berada menumpu pahanya. Jari-jemari tangannya dengan lihai memetik senar pada gitar tersebut. Sambil sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah gadisnya yang kini menatapnya lembut. Mungkin terharu._

_Hanya dengan inilah Natsu mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya dan berniat melamar gadis yang telah ia pacari._

_._

**Sotto me wo tojite hoshii**

**Usume wo aketenai de**

**Would you marry me?**

**Chiisana hako tewatasu yo**

**Zutto mamoritai I do**

**Kimi no koto wo I do**

**Sekai ichi no takaramono I do**

**Eien no ai My Love**

**Futari mini coopere**

**Toshi wo kasanete**

**Naitari warattari shinagara**

**Sukoshi bukyou na**

**PUROPOOZU dakeredo**

**Would you marry me?**

**Isshou hanasanai I do (I want to do)**

**Donna toki mo I do (I wanna marry u)**

**Sekai ni owari ga kitemo I do**

**Eien no ai I do**

**My love**

**Sekai ichi no kimi wo (Zutto mamoritai I do)**

**Boku wa isshou mamori tsudukete miseru sa**

**Kotoba ja tarinai toki ni wa (Kimi no koto wo I do)**

**GYUTto dakishimete "Aimini coopereru"**

**Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo zutto (Sekai ichi no takaramono I do)**

**Mou nidoto hanashihashinai yo (Eien no ai My love)**

**Kakugomini coopere**

**Kekkon shiyou I do**

_Seketika tepuk tangan meriah mengakhiri alunan Lagu yang dinyanyikan Natsu. Lucy menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan kentiknya. Ia begitu terharu dengan sang kekasih yang mencoba melamarnya dengan sebuah Lagu yang begitu romantis. Saat itu juga Lucy menitikkan airmata haru._

_Natsu menyuruh seorang musisi untuk memberikan sebuah microfon kepada Lucy. Ia merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengambil sebuah benda kotak transparan yang memperlihatkan sebuah cincin nan indah. Natsu beranjak mendekati tempat duduk Lucy dengan diikuti lampu yang menyorot langkahnya. Tepat dihadapan Lucy ia sedikit berjongkok dan menyodorkan kotak cincin yang terbuka. Seketika para pengunjung yang riuh memberikan sorakan dan teriakan agar Lucy mau menerima lamaran Natsu. Mimik wajah Lucy kini antara malu dan juga bahagia._

_"Lucy.. would you marry me?" ujar Natsu. dengan kepala mendongak menatap Lucy. Sorot matanya menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sangat serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya._

_Dan Lucy._

_Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Bunga-bunga seperti bermekaran didalam tubuhnya. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, ia mengambil cincin tersebut._

_"Yah.. aku mau.."_

**Flashback end.**

Lucy tersenyum mengenang kembali momen manis dimana ia merasa sangat special untuk pertama kalinya. Namunsekarang mereka berdua telah berpisah. Tepatnya dua hari setelah Lucy bertemu dengan wanita selingkuhan mantan suaminya ia memutuskan untuk bercerai dan mengakhiri kisah cinta yang telah lama ia perjuangkan.

Masa-masa menyakitkan telah ia lalui bahkan terlewat jauh. Tapi entah kenapa ia belum bisa melupakan perasaan cintanya kepada pria yang pernah singgah walaupun sebentar dan menorehkan luka yang teramat dalam.

Ia sadar ia masih mencintainya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kisahnya memang sudah berakhir.

Ponsel miliknya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan singkat masuk kedalam ponselnya. Dengan sigap ia membuka pesan tersebut.

**Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di tempat dimana menjadi kenangan kita. Malam ini pukul 7. Akan ku tunggu.**

Manik matanya membesar mwngetahui siapa orang yang mengirim pesan kepadanya. Ya orang tersebut adalah mantan suaminya yang setahun ini tidak pernah ada kabar sedikitpun tentangnya.

Lagi pula, kini yang Lucy pikirkan adalah mengapa pria tersebut menghubunginya dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Mungkin saja ada hal yabg harus dibicarakan? tapi semuanya yang mengenai mereka berdua, hak asuh dan harta telah beres dan tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi.

Hhhnn.. mungkin saja ia ingin bertemu dengan anaknya.

Begitu pikirnya. Ya selama setahun ini ia tak pernah menanyakan kepada Lucy mengenai kabar kedua anaknya ataupun sekedar berbasa-basi. Ah.. lelaki macam apa itu. Sudah mengkhianati tetap saja menganggap kalau ia tak punya beban anak. Lucy menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Rasa sakit di dadanya kembali terasa karena terusik oleh pesan singkat seorang pria yang telah menghianatinya. Akankah kejadian dimasalalu akan terulang kembali? Saat Lucy benar-benar telah menemukan suasana nyaman dengan kedua anaknya?

**.**

**Natsu..**

**Serpihan guci yang telah kau buang kini telah menjadi sebuah pot bunga yang begitu kokoh. Memang tak tampak seperti aslinya saat serpihan tersebut masih menjadi sebuah guci.**

**Tapi lihatlah. Pot tersebut tampak terlihat sangat bagus dan indah dengan corak serpihan guci yang tertempel pada sisi pot tersebut.**

**Semula serpihan yang kau kira tak lagi bermanfaat kini telah menjelma menjadi sebuah pot kokoh yang sangat indah melebihi kondisi awal guci.**

**Jika kau melihatnya dan tertarik, akankah kau membelinya kembali walaupun dengan harga yang sangat mahal?**

**.**

Lucy menunggu di sebuah meja bar yang lumayan sepi oleh pembeli. Beberapa pelayan bar tersebut terlihat mondar mandir membersihkan setiap meja-meja yang berjajar rapi. Kini caffe yang semula bernuansa outdoor telah berkembang menjadi sebuah bar bergaya European dengan dekorasi seartistik mungkin. Beberapa patung peri membawa anak panah terlihat menempel pada dinding bar tersebut. Suasananya sangat nyaman dan enak jika dipakai meeting atau sekedar bersantai.

Ia menyeruput sebuah cangkir berisi kopi hitam yang masih sedikit hangat. Disinilah kenangan mereka berdua yang sebelas tahun yang lalu menjadi momen terindah yang pernah mereka kecap.

"Ah.. maaf aku terlambat."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara baritone milik seorang pria membuyarkan tatapannya. Ia menoleh kearah pria itu adalah pria yang sedang ia tunggu. Lucy memperhatikan pria itu. Tak banyak berubah darinya, hanya saja tubuhnya sedikit kurus dan menampakkan garis rahangnya yang tegas. Pria itu memakai sebuah jas khas kantoran dengan aroma parfum khasnya yang menyerbak melewati hidung. Natsu tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Dan ia membalas senyuman tersebut. Entah senyuman itu sedikit mengandung arti lain dan Natsu menyadarinya.

"Tidak apa." ujarnya singkat.

Natsu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Lucy. Mereka tampak sedikit canggung, maklum saja selama setahun ini mereka tak pernah berkomunikasi. Tepatnya pria itu yang tak pernah mencoba berkomunikasi kepadanya. Mereka berdua terdiam. Entah apa yang harus mereka mulai bicarakan. Natsu pun tak mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Lucy memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka. Ia tak menoleh, dan masih menatap rak-rak yang berisi dengan beer bermacam rasa dan merk.

"B-baik.. bagaimana denganmu?" Natsu sedikit gugup.

Lucy menggeleng. Saat ini memang ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Entah mengapa hatinya terasa getir.

"Lucy.. maafkan aku.."

Lagi-lagi Lucy menggeleng."Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, semuanya sudah berlalu Natsu.."

Natsu menatap Lucy yang masih memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan aneh yang tak bisa ia baca.

"Sungguh Lucy.. maafkan aku.. Aku sangat menyesal." pinta Natsu.

"Walaupun kau tau akan berakhir begini dengan ku dan kekasihmu, tapi sama saja. Saat itu aku tak lagi sanggup bertahan. Mempertahankan semuanya demi anak-anak kita. Itu terlalu menyakitkan bagiku. Yang ku tau jika aku tetap bertahan semakin lama aku semakin rapuh. Dan akhirnya memang inilah jalan yang tepat untuk kita. Walaupun kau harus mengorbankan aku dan anak-anakmu demu kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

"Lucy.."

"Tapi berkat masa-masa sulit itu aku menjadi sadar. Bahwa rasa sakit itu akan menguatkan. Rasa sesak itu akan berubah menjadi ketegaran, dan semua hal yang tak menyenangkan ku rasakan menjadi sebuah pelajaran yang sangat berarti untuk diriku dimasa depanku dan anak-anak." Lucy mencoba bijaksana walaupun itu hanya pura-pura.

Natsu terdiam.

"Mungkin saat itu jika kita membicarakannya dengan baik-baik tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Namun tetap saja aku akan memilih berpisah darimu daripada harus melanjutkan hubungan itu. Masih ingatkah saat pertama kali kau mengikat janji bersamaku? ada sesuatu hal yang ku sampaikan padamu."

Natsu mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang diucapkan oleh Lucy saat itu. Namun ia sungguh tak ingat. Percakapan yang mana dan apa kata yang Lucy lontarkan.

"Saat itu aku mengatakan, **apapun yang terjadi.. jangan pernah menghianati diriku sekalipun itu sebuah penghianatan kecil.. karena sebuah penghianatan kecil maupun besar bisa mengurangi kepercayaan ku kepadamu. Kau tau? aku sungguh membenci seorang penghianat.**. kau ingat?" Lucy mencoba mengingatkan kembali janji yang pernah mereka ucapkan.

Natsu mengangguk. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan apa yang telah Lucy katakan kepadanya? dan kini.. semuanya telah terjadi. Tak mungkin ia bisa memutar waktu dan kembali ke masalalu demi memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Lucy yang kini tah sehangat dulu.

"Lucy.. aku sungguh menyesal.. Lisanna mencampakanku setelah menemukan pria lain yang menurutnya mampu menggantikanku.. dan ia meninggalkanku."

Raut penyesalan begitu jelas di wajah tampan pria itu. Manik onyxnya kini tak menatap dengan tajam, bahkan terlihat sendu.

Hey Natsu !

Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan seperti itu kepada seorang wanita yang telah kau sakiti?

Bagaimana rasanya? sakitkah? apa kau menikmatinya?

Seakan-akan Lucy hanya tempat pelampiasan emosimu saja setelah kau merasakan sakitnya dihianati oleh kekasihmu yang dulu mengganggu rumah tanggamu.

Dan kau terlihat seperti pengemis yang meminta-minta agar sesuatu yang sudah kau buang kembali kepadamu.

Sangatlah mustahil.

Apakah Lucy harus senang mendengarnya? bahagia? kecewa? atau bersorak?

Kini kenangan setahun lalu kembali mengusik pikiran Lucy. Membuat kepalanya terasa berat dan pening. Bagaimana tidak. Saat ia mencoba mengubur semua kenangan pahitnya dalam-dalam dan telah berhasil walaupun sedikit. Kini seorang pria dari masalalunya datang dan kembali membangkitkan kenangan tersebut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia rasakan sekarang?

Sebuah janji dan komitmen yang dulunya mereka buat hancur berkeping-keping. Separuh hatinya telah mati, remuk dan hancur tak berbentuk. Dan saat ini ia telah berhasil berdiri sendiri walaupun terkadang masih terseok-seok karena beberapa kenangan yang masih sempat terlintas pria itu datang lagi dan mengungkit kepahitan masa lalu. Sungguh ironis.

Bukankah semuanya sudah selesai?

Lantas untuk apa diungkit kembali?

"Natsu.. kini hatiku tak lagi utuh seperti sedia kala.. sebagian yang kau bawa telah kau hancurkan berkeping-keping. Tanpa sedikitpun kepedulian darimu terhadap hatiku yang kau bawa. Natsu.. aku memutuskan untuk menjalani sisa hidupku dengan setengah hatiku yang masih kujaga agar tak lagi jatuh kepada seseorang yang salah yang bisa menghancurkan hatiku sewaktu-waktu. Dan kau datang kemari hanya ingin menjadikanku pelampiasan emosimu saja dengan menceritakan bahwa hubungan kalian telah berakhir. Bukankah kita sudah selesai?" Lucy menatapnya dengan mengharapkan jawaban dari Natsu.

"Lucy.. aku ingin memulainya lagi denganmu, aku ingin sekali lagi kau memberikanku kesempatan agar aku bisa menyembuhkan hatimu, merangkai kembali kepingan hatimu.. dan kita hidup bersama-sama lagi." Natsu memohon kepada Lucy. Ia menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Namun tak ada jawaban atau respon yang keluar dari bibir Lucy.

**.**

**Natsu..**

**Sekali lagi lihatlah kepingan guci yang telah menempel pada dinding pot dan menjadi penghias pot tersebut.**

**Apakah kau bisa merangkainya kembali hingga menjadi bentuk aslinya tanpa meninggalkan sebuah bekas sedikitpun?**

**Walaupun kau tetap berusaha merangkainya hingga membentuk sebuah guci lagi, bekas tersebut tak akan hilang. Akan permanen menempel disana. Tak peduli kau menutupinya atau menggunakan usaha lainnya untuk menghilangkan bekas retakan tersebut kau tetap tak akan bisa.**

**Natsu..**

**Dan bagaimana jika beberapa kepingan tersebut hilang?**

**Masih sanggupkah kau merangkainya?**

**.**

"Lucy.. masih adakah ruang dihatimu yang bisa ku tempati?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu dan mencoba menatapnya. "Maafkan aku Natsu, saat ini yang tersisa hanyalah separuh hatiku saja. Tak mungkin aku memberikan sisa hatiku kepada seseorang yang jelas-jelas tak bisa menjaga komitmen yang telah terucap. Dan telah kuputuskan untuk memberikannya kepada seseorang yang menurutku benar-benar bisa menjaga sisa hatiku. Aku memang tak teramat mencintainya, setidaknya ia juga mencintaiku dengan tulus. Namun aku yakin ia bisa menjaga sisa hatiku ini dan kembali memulihkan hatiku menjadi utuh kembali."

Natsu tampak terdiam membisu.

Manik obsidiannya menatap Lucy. Ia tak salah mendengar pernyataan Lucy yang telah mempunyai seseorang yang telah menggantikan posisinya. Kini ia merasakan bagaimana berada dipihak Lucy walaupun sakit hatinya tak sehebat yang Lucy alami. Tapi ternyata itu cukup mmbuat Natsu mengerti. Bahwa tidak ada lagi tempat, tidak ada lagi kesempatan kedua, tak ada lagi kebersamaan yang sangat ia rindukan bersama keluarga yang telah menemaninya selama sepuluh tahun.

Yah itu semua memang salahnya.

Berawal dari dirinya yang tergoda oleh wanita selain mantsn istrinya.

Mau tidak mau ia harus menerima apa yang menjadi keputusan Lucy seperti saat Lucy memutuskan untuk berpisah darinya. Lagi pula bukankah mereka telah selesai? tak ada lagi hubungabn lain selain teman?

Beginikah rasanya?

"Oh.. haha.. selamat Lucy, siapapun orang itu pasti sangatlah beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu." Natsu mencoba tertawa diatas kesedihannya.

"Arigatou." Lucy tersenyum.

"B-baiklah.. aku akan bergegas pulang, ada yang harus diselesaikan.." ujar Natsu memberi alasan kepada Lucy.

Lucy tau bahwa ekspresi Natsu terlihat berpura-pura menjadi tegar. Lucy hanya tersenyum, mantan suaminya tersebut tidak pandai dalam membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Walaupun Lucy masih mencintainya, ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk dirinya agar bisa melangkah kedepan. Membangun kembali semangatnya, membangun kembali puing-puing hatinya yang telah terlanjur hancur dan menjaga agar tak kembali jatuh pada seseorang yang salah.

"Natsu.. tunggu."

Ucapan Lucy membuat Natsu tertahan untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepadamu.." ujar Lucy lirih.

Natsu menatapnya. Perasaannya campur aduk menjadi satu. Namun ia harus terima konsekwensi dari apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu. Hatinya perih dan sesak mengetahui Lucy akan memperkenalkannya pada seseorang. Bagaimana dirinya Nanti? yang pasti ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Lucy telah melangkahkan kakinya kedepan dan beranjak dari keterpurukan. Hanya Natsu saja yang masih terbelenggu penyesalan yang amat dalam.

Lucy menoleh kearah pintu masuk bar tersebut. Ia tengaah menunggu seseorang yang sebelumnya ia hubungi untuk bertemu. Beberapa menit kemudian Lucy tampak tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pria yang mungkin saja seumuran dengannya.

Pria itu mendekati meja Lucy.

"Maaf aku terlambat Lucy."

Pria itu membungkuk sopan dan hormat. Pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap, serta rambut pirang pucatnya senada dengan wajah tampan yang membuat para kaum Adam menjadi iri. Bahkan ketampanannya melebihi Natsu.

"Tidak.. oh ya perkenalkan, ini Sting Eucliffe dan ini Natsu Dragneel.. mantan suamiku."

Ucapan Lucy sukses membuat pria pinkish tersebut sedikit tersentak. Mantan suami. Terdengar aneh baginya, bahkan ia sama sekali tak ingin mendengar itu dari Lucy. Mantan suami? apakah tidak ada yang lain?

Natsu mencoba menyambut uluran tangan Sting. Walaupun itu berat. Mereka saling menyebut nama masing-masing dan berkenalan.

Sejurus kemudian Natsu berpamitan untuk segera pulang dengan dalih sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan. Entah ia berbohong atau tidak pastinya dengan langkah gontainya ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Lucy memandang kepergian Natsu hingga sosok tersebut benar-benar hilang dari pintu bar.

.xXx.

"Arigatou Sting.." ucap Lucy Lirih.

"Yah.. sama-sama, apa saja akan ku bantu untuk adikku tercinta ini."

Sting mengelus puncak kepala Lucy dan mengacak rambut pirang tersebut. Ya dia Sting Eucliffe. Kakak sepupu Lucy yang telah lama tinggal di London. Selama pernikahan Lucy dan Natsu, memang ia tak pernah bercerita kalau ia mempunyai kakak sepupu.

Sting tau semuanya tentang Lucy, dari pernikahan hingga permasalahan yang berujung perceraian adiknya tersebut. Kebetulan saja ia sedang berlibur dan mengunjungi Lucy. Semuanya telah ia rencanakan, dari pertemuannya kembali dengan Natsu, lalu memperkenalkan Sting padanya.

Sampai saat ini Lucy memang masih mencintai Natsu. Sangat mencintainya. Tak ada seseorang yang baru yang sanggup menggantikannya. Sampai pernah suatu hari setelah perceraiannya ia berdoa agar kehidupan Natsu tak bahagia dengan wanita itu. Memang tega, namun itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya karena sakit hati yang amat mendalam.

Ia tak ingin terkenang oleh kenangan yang amat menyakitkan. Tak mau lagi mengeluarkan airmata hanya untuk meratapi kesedihan dimasa lalu. Itu tak mampu membuat masalalunya berubah dan akan tetap seperti itu. Yang harus lakukan adalah mencoba melangkahkan kaki kemasa depan berusaha untuk menjadikan masa depan lebih baik lagi. Karena kehilangan cinta memanglah menyakitkan dan membutuhkan waktu yang panjang untuk menyembuhkannya kembali. Tapi untuk saat ini, baginya merancang masa depan anak-anaknya lebih penting dari apapun. Agar masa depan mereka lebih baik.

Begitu banyak yang harus diperjuangkan. Termasuk harga diri yang terlalu besar untuk dipertaruhkan.

.

**Natsu..**

**Pada akhirnya sang pemilik yang baru tidak akan menyerahkan pot tersebut kepadamu.**

**Walaupun kau membayarnya dengan harga yang sangat mahal, ia tetap tak akan menyerahkan pot itu padamu.**

**Serpihan guci yang telah kau buang dan tak kau pedulikan, dan kau tak menganggapnya berharga lagi.**

**Namun ditangan orang yang tepat, serpihan guci tersebut disulapnya menjadi sebuah maha karya yang sangat indah dan kokoh.**

**Dan kau masih ingin mengambilnya kembali apa yang telah kau buang?**

**Bukankah itu terlalu egois?**

**Natsu.**

**Satu pelajaran berharga untukmu.**

**Jangan terlalu tepat menyimpulkan sesuatu hal yang baru yang kau anggap lebih baik dari yang lama.**

**Karena kita tak pernah tau, apakah sesuatu yang baru itu akan berakibat baik atau buruk terhadap kita.**

**Atau bahkan menghancurkan kita.**

**.**

_**Your Ex-Wife : Lucy Heartfilia with Kira &amp; Frans Dragneel. **_

_**Arigatou.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End.**_

_**.**_

Yo minna ! tambah lagi fic gaje saya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya lebih suka fic yang bergenre hurt. Mungkin saja karena hati saya sedang hurt, atau kepala saya yang terbentur. Yang jelas fic initerinspirasi dari sebuah fic yang begitu menyentuh dan sempat membuka luka lama saya T,T huhuhu..

Maafkan saya jika ada beberapa kesalahan kata atau kalimat yang kurang mengena dibenak para readers sekalian. Dan juga maafkan saya jika ficsaya sangat pasaran. Saya hanya ingin mengekspresikan unek-unek saya yang sudah sekian lama saya pendam sendiri dan tak tau harus mengekspresikan bagaimana hehe.

Sedikit dari saya. Bagaimana menurut para readers? ficsaya jauh dari kata sempurna dan bisa dibilang abal dan amatir.

Mind to Review?


End file.
